Digital cameras provide a relatively inexpensive means to record digital images. Quite frequently, digital camera users capture a greater quantity of digital images than the users would have with a traditional film camera. The availability of computer storage, for example, on local hard drives, removable memory storage devices and Internet web servers has dramatically increased the amount of digital images that users store. As such, users can be inundated with unorganized volumes of digital images.
The stored digital images can have non-descriptive files names such as “IMAGE0001”. Oftentimes, users are unfamiliar with the procedure for setting and associating a date and/or timestamp with the digital image. Users can be confronted with literally thousands of digital images to review in order to locate a particular digital image. Thus, the inability to easily retrieve a particular digital image can be frustrating for the user.
Conventional digital image organization systems have allowed users to manually tag digital images with descriptive metadata. For example, a user can manually create a tag descriptive of an event associated with the digital image (e.g., “John's birthday party”) and/or of a subject of the digital image (e.g., “John”). The manual process of reviewing and tagging each digital image with one or more tags can be an arduous task.